Illicit Relations
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Everyone thought they hated each other. Hermione tells the story of what really went on between her and Draco Malfoy. It started at Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As I'm sure you know by now, the characters and Hogwarts are not mine. I may have to increase the rating of this story for later chapters - just a warning.**

It all started during prefect patrol. He asked me a question, one I thought was rude and didn't want to answer. It was, after all, none of his business whether I was a virgin or not.

"That's a yes, then."

"I never said that."

"You didn't answer me either."

"Fine."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, Malfoy, you are."

"I knew it."

We walked in silence past several more rooms. Then…

"So, didn't the Weasel interest you in the end? Or wasn't he man enough to do it?"

"For your information, Lavender's his girlfriend, not me."

"So, he wasn't interested. Strange."

He must have noticed my quizzical look.

"Well, you're hardly the Giant Squid, are you? You must have heard people talking." Never was one to listen to idle gossip, me, so I shook my head.

"Malfoy, why on earth are you so interested in my sex life, or lack thereof?"

"Curiosity, I suppose."

I had no answer to that, so I simply didn't reply. Malfoy was acting very strangely, and this had to be the first civil conversation we'd ever had. Pity about the topic, but you can't have everything.

Just before we finished patrolling, we investigated some strange noises coming from a broom closet, and found two sixth years (one Slytherin, one Ravenclaw) engaged in… um, activities of a sexual nature. I'm pretty sure I was blushing, as Malfoy looked at me despairingly, telling the pair that they now had detention.

"For God's sake, Granger, it's natural. No need to get so embarrassed."

"Yes, it's natural, but is there really any need for them to do… that?"

"Don't wave your hands about, Granger, makes you look flustered. And if by "that" you mean oral sex, then yes, there was a need. A purely physical need. It feels good, put simply. Not that you'd know that, of course."

I turned to leave, angry and humiliated by his remarks. When he caught my arm and spun me back round to face him, I tried to slap him like I did in third year. Although I'm stronger now than I was then, so is he, and he seemed to be expecting it.

"Now, Granger, none of the violence. I was only going to say I could help you out with that, if you wanted."

Merlin help me but that was tempting. I'd had enough of feeling like a freak when the girls in the dorm started discussing stuff like this. But it was Malfoy offering, and no doubt he'd use it against me as much as he could.

"I'm hardly going to tell anyone about this, if that's what you're worried about."

I shook my head. The whole situation was too embarrassing for words, and I needed time to think. I must have spoken out loud, because Malfoy replied.

"You think entirely too much. Stop thinking and just feel."

His hands skimmed my back, and worked their way up to my shoulders, which were tense from carrying my bag around all day. The next thing I noticed was him massaging the tender muscles, and I jumped as he pressed a sore patch too hard.

"Are you always this tense, Granger?"

I shrugged, since starting Hogwarts, I'd never known any different. It was my own fault for carrying so many books all the time, I supposed. However, it felt so much better when he'd finished.

"So, have you decided?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "I'll be in the empty classroom on the Charms corridor if you agree. If you're not there by midnight, I'll assume the answer is no."

He strode off, and I watched him leave. What to do? Glancing at my muggle wristwatch, I saw that the time was 11.30pm. I had half an hour to decide. Half an hour to make a choice that could change my life. And for once, I had no idea what I should do.

Sinking down to the floor, I watched the minutes tick past. At 11.55, I'd finally decided, and left the deserted corridor where Malfoy left me.

…………………

The door creaked loudly as I pushed it open. I was half hoping Malfoy had left already, and half hoping he hadn't. It was gloomy and dark in there, and I couldn't see him until he moved.

"Didn't think you'd actually turn up. Well done, Granger, I'm impressed."

…………………

We didn't do an awful lot that night; it was late, we were tired and I had a problem with people getting too close to me – I still do. However, we did agree to meet again the next night, in the Room of Requirement. As prefects, we were allowed out late, although probably not to do this.

I eventually allowed him to hug me, though I couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that this was Draco Malfoy, and I was "consorting with the enemy", as Ron would have put it.

As we were leaving, he pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine. I almost fainted! I'd been kissed before, but never like that. Before that night, I wouldn't even have considered that Malfoy could be gentle, but he definitely could.

"Tomorrow, Granger." And he left.

I should have expected the girls in the dorm to still be awake, but I didn't. I fended off all questions as to my whereabouts with "prefect duty", pulled the curtains round my bed and cast a silencing spell so that I could get to sleep. I wanted to be wide awake for tomorrow night's meeting with Malfoy.

**AN: Look at the little blue button, all upset and forlorn. Click it, cheer it up. Leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2, again told from Hermione's point of view.**

I'm not going to describe every meeting we had – it would take ages and many are just too similar. There are some, though, that stick in my mind as though they happened only yesterday. That first meeting was one of them. I still can't believe that I let him do that. Oh, I know most of our year group had done that and more, but it was all new to me.

………………

We were meeting at 10pm that night, and I have to admit I spent hours in the dorm after dinner, trying to decide what to wear. (As it was a Friday night, uniforms weren't compulsory.) I must have tried on and discarded everything I owned before settling on my first choice of jeans and a T-shirt. Yes, it was muggle, and if Malfoy didn't like it, he'd just have to lump it. The hair was beyond bushy by this point, and I hate fussing with it, so I just tied it back. Sneaking a pair of Parvati's high heels out of her wardrobe, I set off for the Room of Requirement.

Thankfully, I only wobbled once in those shoes, and that was when I jumped over the trick step. All those dance lessons my parents made me take were finally paying off! I knew Malfoy was planning to arrive before I did, which meant that his thoughts would determine the appearance of the room. And that frightened me more than the thought of having sex with him. I mean, who knew what was going through his mind when he offered to do this? Still, I knew I could just leave if I didn't want to continue. You can imagine my surprise when the Room resembled the Gryffindor common room, but with no sign of the house colours anywhere. Malfoy was curled at one end of a particularly comfy-looking sofa, and gestured for me to join him.

"Hell, Granger, I'm only asking you to sit next to me. I'm not going to molest you or anything."

I laughed nervously as I sat down. Actually, nervous was an understatement. I was terrified, but knew I had to overcome my fear.

That night, we sat and talked for ages, and it surprised me how similar we are, once you get past the pureblood/mudblood thing. When he found out I'd been taking dance lessons for years, he raised one eyebrow, did something that made music start playing, and a dance floor appeared.

"Come on then, let's see if you can keep up with me."

Well, you know me – I never back down from a challenge. And, as he pointed out, it meant I could get used to him being close, but without actually doing anything new to me.

The steps we started with were simple, but as we danced, things started to get more complicated. I was surprised at what he could do, and I think he felt the same about me. However, when I asked if he knew any Latin American dances, he looked baffled. His expression was so funny I couldn't help but laugh.

"Teach me then, rather than laughing at me!" So I did.

If you're not familiar with dancing, then I'll just tell you that latin dances are generally very sexy and sensual, but I wasn't thinking about that at the time. At least, not until he placed his hands over mine and said my name.

"Hermione."

I looked up, startled. He'd never used my first name before.

"How come you can get this close to me when we're dancing, but not the rest of the time?" His voice was surprisingly soft, as though he thought I might run away.

"I… I don't know, to be honest." I'd never thought about it like that before.

That was the point at which I think I lost my mind. I kissed Draco Malfoy. He didn't initiate it, I did. I don't know what made me do it, but I kissed him, and it was wonderful.

The next thing I knew, we were back on the sofa, kissing like crazy. And I wasn't panicking or trying to get away. When his hands slid up my body to rest just under my breasts, I still didn't push him away. My body arched under his touch, pressing even closer to him. I needed this, I wanted it, I craved it. And somehow I knew he wouldn't push me too far, I trusted him. When he pulled back, I felt devastated.

"I knew you'd be passionate, Granger."

"What do you mean?"

"When you do something, you give it your all. Why should this be any different?"

I shrugged.

"But I think we've got past your problem of getting close to people. Well, me anyway." He had to break off at this point to stifle a yawn. I'm certain yawns are contagious, because that set me off as well. Looking at the clock, we were both astonished to find that it was midnight. I was really going to have problems sneaking back into Gryffindor at this time again. Still, unless I wanted to sleep here, I had no choice.

"Are we going to continue this at another time, then?" Even I couldn't believe the words that were coming from my mouth. Now that I'd experienced that kind of bliss, I wasn't willing to give it up. At least, not yet. He smirked, and I expected it that time.

"That, I believe, is entirely up to you."

"Shrieking shack, 2pm tomorrow."

"It isn't a Hogsmeade weekend."

"You know how to sneak out. I'll meet you there."

"Sure?" I nodded, and left before I came to my senses and changed my mind.

…………………

When I arrived back, the only person still awake was Parvati, who was sitting on my bed. I belatedly remembered about her shoes, and apologised.

"You went to see a guy, didn't you?"

I couldn't deny it, but I wasn't going to give her any names.

"In that case, I'll be happy to lend you stuff! All you have to do is say what you want."

I thanked her, relieved that she wasn't pressing for details at this time. I'd obviously have to come up with a good cover story. Perhaps Malfoy would be able to help me with that. Anyway, that was a problem that I could deal with at another time.

**AN: Dirty dancing and passionate kissing! Whatever next? To find out, leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I thought that Malfoy would lose interest quickly, especially because I wasn't ready to have sex with him for ages. But he persevered, and I still don't know why. Don't get me wrong, I am so glad he did. This little episode happened about two months after he first made his suggestion.

…………………

It was the Christmas holidays, and almost everyone had gone home. Even Harry and Ron had departed for the Burrow on the last day of term. They'd invited me, but it just didn't feel right to spend Christmas with someone else's family. My parents were abroad at some dental conference, so I remained at Hogwarts. So did Draco Malfoy.

With the rest of the school (apart from the staff, of course) absent, it was considerably easier for us to spend time together. For two glorious weeks, we didn't have to sneak around.

It was Christmas Eve, and we were racing round the castle conjuring fake snowballs to throw at each other. We'd been at it for a while, when Malfoy suddenly stopped.

"Filch!" he hissed, and we both dived through the nearest door. Just our luck, it was an incredibly small broom closet, and we were pressed close together in the dark. I don't know how long we stayed in there; long after Filch had left, I'm certain of that. I lost all track of time when Malfoy started to run his hands over my body, kissing me as he did so. We'd done this a few times now, but I wasn't prepared to feel his hands against my skin. True, it was only my waist, but until now everything had been strictly above the clothes.

"Relax, Hermione." He was whispering to me – I don't remember what, I was too busy wondering where those hands were going. I must have calmed down though, because I remember than afternoon being incredible. I know, I know, it's nothing really, but it was all new to me.

Anyway, he thoroughly explored the top half of my body, and even persuaded me to part with my jumper for some of the time. Not the bra, though. I definitely wasn't ready to go topless in front of him. Not yet.

I was pressed against the wall for the entire time – there simply wasn't space to move. And at the start, I was clinging tightly to whatever was on either side of me.

"Touch me, Hermione." I shook my head. He prised my hands free from whatever I was holding and placed them at his waist. I didn't move them for ages, terrified of doing something wrong, or of simply not knowing what to do.

I don't know what it is about Draco Malfoy that makes me lose my inhibitions, but there's something, alright. By the time we emerged from that stuffy cupboard, I'd run my hands all over the top half of him. I'd even unbuttoned his shirt, though I didn't fully remove it. I was grateful for the dark – I can only imagine what colour my face must have been. Still, I didn't really care at the time.

When I undid his shirt, Malfoy almost growled as he pressed against me. That feeling of skin on skin was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before, and I clung to him, helpless. I could feel a bulge in the front of his trousers, and it made me nervous and excited at the same time. Nervous because I knew nothing about it, really, but excited at the thought of me causing that reaction in him. Until then, I have to admit I thought it was all just a game to him. But that proved he was, on some level, actually attracted to me.

He was unusually caring when we finally emerged, brushing dust off my back and smoothing down my hair. I think that was the first time he really smiled at me as well. I'd seen the entire range of smirks and sneers, but that was the first proper smile.

I was beginning to realise there was a lot more to Draco Malfoy than I'd first thought, and I wanted to know more. It wasn't just physical, from that point onwards. We'd started to beome friends as well.

**AN: You know what to do now, don't you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Apologies for the delay of this chapter.**

New Year's Eve. The entire staff of Hogwarts counting down to midnight (yes, even Snape). Malfoy kissing me at midnight as confetti fluttered down out of nowhere and the teachers looked on. Fortunately, they allowed us to drink firewhisky, so we could always pretend we were drunk. We had to hide what was going on between us.

Perhaps the alcohol had eased my inhibitions, or perhaps I was just getting used to him being around me. Either way, I wasn't nervous that night, and I was actually looking forward to it. Whether I'd have the guts to do anything to him yet was another matter.

……………………

No-one else from Slytherin had stayed for the holidays, so he decided that we'd go to his room in the dungeons. To get there, of course, we had to go through the Slytherin common room, which I'd never seen before. As it happened, the room was similar to the Gryffindor common room, but in green and silver. I decided to see if their armchairs were as comfy as ours, and collapsed into one by the fireplace. As I did so, Malfoy growled.

"That, Granger, is my chair."

"There's plenty of room for two." I looked up at him, not really expecting him to do anything. But I was wrong. He picked me up, then sat down where I had been. I was now on his lap, and starting to feel embarrassed. Not because of where I was, exactly, but what was pressing into my thigh. I never understood how guys didn't hurt themselves when that happens – it seems like it would be painful. Maybe that's just me being ignorant.

But, as usual, when he started kissing me, my brain stopped functioning normally. That must be why I was letting him touch me in inappropriate places – I just couldn't think when he was doing things that made me feel so good. I barely noticed when one hand began sliding up my leg, under my skirt. In fact, I didn't pay any attention until his fingertips gently brushed the area between my legs. I gasped then, I know I did. And if we'd been standing, and I could have managed it, I expect I'd have hit him for doing something so daring. He didn't move his hand away though, choosing instead to stroke me gently.

"Relax, Hermione. Just enjoy it."

Enjoy it? I was scared. After all, no-one else had ever done anything like this to me before. But, to my surprise, I found myself closing my eyes and leaning against him, concentrating on the feelings he was evoking. I did enjoy it after all, despite the fact that it was Malfoy, I was in the Slytherin common room, doing unspeakable things. You have to remember, this was a few years ago, and I'm nothing like what I was then. Regarding the sexual innocence, anyway. And I have Draco Malfoy to thank for that.

Once I'd calmed down and began to enjoy what he was doing, he took one of my hands and gently pressed it against the bulge in the front of his trousers. I'm not entirely sure I realised at the time; I wasn't exactly paying attention.

I don't know how long he carried on for, but when he stopped, I let out a cry. He, of course, smirked.

"So, Granger, you do want me."

I glared at him. How dare he suggest such a thing.

"That's good, Granger." He hugged me tightly. "It means I'm not the only one who's starting to feel this is more than our original bargain."

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Now I was really confused.

"You felt that, didn't you?" He gestured vaguely in the direction of his crotch.

"Well, yes, but…" I didn't know what else to say.

"Hermione, can we move to my room before Snape comes in and finds us here?"

Snape. Now there was a horrible thought. I definitely didn't want him seeing what we were doing. He wouldn't say anything outright, of course, but he was bound to spend the rest of the year making snide comments.

"Granger? Yes or no? Simple question."

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts.

"Yes, we'd better move before anyone appears."

"You confuse me – shaking your head and then saying yes."

"Sorry, just trying to get rid of some disturbing mental images."

He raised one eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Instead, he led the way to his dorm room. I glanced around as we entered, trying to work out which bed was his. I decided it was probably the one set apart from the others, near the window, and I was right.

We didn't go any further that night, but I did end up falling asleep and spending the entire night there, in Draco Malfoy's bed. With him. Completely by accident, I assure you, and it took me a while to remember where I was the next morning.

He woke up before I did, and took great delight in poking me until I woke up. If he'd tickled me, I'd have hexed him – I can't stand being tickled.

"Morning sleepy." He wrapped his arms around me, and I settled back against him, resting my head on his chest. It was only then that I realised he wasn't wearing a top. Still, it was relaxing, being held like this, and like he'd said, it felt as though actual emotions were involved. Maybe they were, I'm not sure. But let me tell you, I could have stayed like that all day – I really didn't want to leave.

Still, all good things must come to an end. When my stomach started rumbling, I knew it was time to get up. At least Malfoy decided it was time for breakfast as well. Luckily, all the staff had left the Great Hall by the time we appeared, so we didn't have to face any awkward questions.

**AN: For the next chapter, I may have to increase the rating of this story. Just thought I'd warn you. Now it's your turn - leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, here we are with chapter five.**

Once everybody had come back after the holidays, it was harder for us to meet. Partly because we had to find somewhere private, and partly because we were given so much work in preparation for our NEWTs.

The next event that really stands out in my mind occurred after a horrible day of lessons, when all I wanted was a bath and sleep. Oh, I was in the prefects' bathroom, perfectly fine, until he decided to join me.

…………………

The door creaked slowly open as Draco Malfoy tried to see who was currently occupying the prefects' bathroom. Clouds of steam were billowing up from the hot water, as Hermione Granger lazed at one end of the enormous bath. Malfoy decided, suddenly, that he wanted to be there with her.

I must have been practically asleep, when I felt water being flicked onto my face. Opening one eye, I saw that Malfoy was the culprit.

"Piss off, Malfoy."

"Ooh, language. And here I thought you were a good girl."

"You deserve it sometimes, and this is definitely one of those times."

"Granger, I'm hurt."

"Yeah, sure you are."

I closed my eyes again, resting my head on the side of the bath. During this time, Malfoy must have got undressed, because when he jumped into the bath, there was another pile of clothes sitting next to mine.

"What do you want?"

"We can't have you falling asleep in here, can we?"

He swam over to me, pulling me into a hug. Knowing that neither of us was wearing anything, I tried to step back, but couldn't.

"Granger, I'm not going to hurt you. I thought you knew that by now."

"I do, it's just that…" My voice trailed off as he realised what I meant, and moved away a bit.

"Sorry."

In return for him flicking water at me, I splashed him. It turned into a full-scale water fight very quickly, neither one of us willing to back down. In the end, though, I'm the stronger swimmer, so I won. I rested my elbows against the edge of the bath, standing still and trying to catch my breath. It didn't surprise me when I felt Malfoy's hands running up and down my back; I must have been getting used to him touching me. His hands slid round to cup my breasts, and I leant back against him with a sigh. I was putty in his hands, and we both knew it.

"You're gorgeous, Hermione." He was whispering, and sounded surprised. I should have felt insulted by that, but I wasn't. Then I realised this was the first time he'd actually seen me – normally, the room (or broom closet) was dark, and I was usually fully clothed. It was too late to feel embarrassed about my state of undress now, however. He'd already seen everything. But that didn't stop my blushes when he lifted me up to sit on the edge of the tub.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" I couldn't help asking as he pushed my legs apart and positioned himself between them. His face was roughly level with my crotch.

"You talk far too much."

And that was when I understood why those sixth years were doing exactly what they were doing. Malfoy's tongue felt like absolute bliss down there. I wouldn't even have cared if anybody had walked in at that moment – all I could think about was Malfoy. As long as he didn't stop, I was happy.

When I let out the first moan, I clapped a hand over my mouth in horror. Malfoy looked up and grinned.

"Don't worry about that – just let it out. It's normal, trust me."

So I did. And it felt even better when I didn't have to control the noises I was making. I just stopped thinking completely, which is so unusual for me.

Afterwards, I slipped back into the water, and we stood there, holding each other and kissing as I recovered from the experience.

"I'm surprised, Hermione."

"Why's that?"

"You kissed me after I went down on you. You don't know how unusual that is."

"Should I be bothered by it? You didn't seem to mind putting your mouth down there."

He just held me closer and smirked.

"Told you it was good though, didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes, you did."

……………………

That night, I lay awake thinking for hours. Malfoy had been right about the emotions – I couldn't stop thinking about him, so surely that had to mean something, right? You didn't lie in bed dreaming about someone you hated and just happened to have made a deal with. Little did I know, Malfoy was having the same problem getting to sleep as I was. I only found that out later. There was no way I'd have said any of this to Malfoy, of course. He'd probably just have laughed, and then ignored me for the rest of the year – our last year at Hogwarts.

And that led to something else I didn't want to face up to – seventh year was coming to an end. That meant I wouldn't be running into Draco Malfoy all the time, like I was now. Of course, we still insulted each other at these encounters, but none of it was real any more. It felt like I was just putting on a show for Ron and Harry's benefit.

As I lay there, tossing and turning, it occurred to me that I'd actually miss the obnoxious git after Hogwarts. And not just the physical aspects either. The longer we'd been meeting, the more we'd talked, about anything and everything. The kinds of conversations I couldn't have with Harry and Ron, who were both too immature.

Anyway, I think I'm rambling now, and I pride myself on being articulate, so I'll shut up. Until next time, anyway.

**AN: If you made it through my smutty ramblings, do tell me what you thought. You need to click that little blue button, ok?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yet another encounter between Hermione and Draco.**

For weeks after that encounter, I had to struggle to concentrate in class. My mind kept drifting back and thinking about what Malfoy had done, what he'd made me feel. I couldn't forget about it. Every time I saw him around Hogwarts, I'd start to blush. If no-one else was around, he'd wink at me, or something. Ok, so maybe I did sit in the Great Hall at mealtimes and stare at him, but he did the same.

It was ages before we had time to meet again, in fact, it wasn't until the night after our last NEWT exam. I was on the Astronomy tower, having gone up there for a bit of peace. The rest of Gryffindor was throwing a party, but I didn't feel like going. No doubt Slytherin were celebrating as well. I hadn't expected Draco Malfoy to find me there, of all places.

"So, this is it. Seven years are over." I jumped, spun around.

"What are you going to do now? When we leave at the end of the week?"

He shrugged, apparently unconcerned.

"I'm expected to find a nice pureblood girl, marry her and produce an heir, preferably as soon as possible. How about you?"

I couldn't help the look of disappointment. I was being silly, even I knew that. It wouldn't do for a Malfoy to be seen consorting with a mudblood. Still, I had to answer his question.

"I've been accepted at St Mungo's, to train as a Healer."

"Very… worthwhile."

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"We haven't left Hogwarts yet, Hermione."

Taking my hand, he led me down the stairs, all the way to the entrance hall. Then, he surprised me – he produced a broomstick, pushed open the main doors, and flew us both to Hogsmeade. It turned out he'd reserved a room in Hogsmeade's only hotel, and that's where he took me.

"Why did you do this?" I looked around in amazement – the room was exquisite, and a huge bouquet of flowers were on a table by the window.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't want to be partying at Hogwarts tonight."

He brushed a kiss on the nape of my neck, then untied my hair, letting it tumble down my back.

"Come have a shower with me."

I let him lead me into the bathroom, and he gently undressed me, while encouraging me to do the same to him.

As he started to wash my hair, I sighed and began to relax. It felt so luxurious, having someone do that for me. Closing my eyes, I leaned back against him, only to be startled by a groan in my ear. Then I realised I was pressed against a particular portion of his anatomy. With a smirk that even he would have been proud of, I let my fingers drift over his body until they reached that part, then ran them gently, slowly, up and down.

"Granger," he almost growled, "you don't know what you're starting."

I applied more pressure, wrapping my hand fully around him. That time, he did growl, and spun me around to face him. He kissed me fiercely, before sinking to his knees and burying his face between my legs. He was holding my hips, pressing me against the wall, but even so, I don't know how he expected me to stay upright.

It wasn't long before I sank to the floor, shaking and clinging to Draco, who started to plant kisses all over my body. It wasn't until I opened my eyes and saw him shivering that I even noticed the water had run cold.

"Perhaps it's time to get out of the shower." He nodded, turned the water off, and reached for a towel. Instead of wrapping it around himself, as I expected, he started to dry me with it. Suddenly embarrassed, I tried to cover myself.

"Don't." He reached for my hands, dropping the towel as he did so. I realised this was the first time I'd seen him fully undressed – the time in the bath didn't count – we were in the water.

"Don't hide from me, Hermione."

It was the look in his eyes that made me give in, that told me he wanted me, needed me. And god help me but I wanted him as well.

I don't know who made the first move, but the next thing I remember is we were kissing desperately, hands (his and mine) going everywhere, exploring each other. I still think there's something really sexy about the feel of skin on skin, vulnerable, exciting, passionate.

He picked me up and carried me back to the bed, setting me carefully down. We quickly resumed out explorations, as he lay down next to me.

"Tell me," he whispered, "if you want me to stop."

I smiled, and pulled him towards me, not that we could really get much closer. I wanted to feel his body over mine, I wanted him. He looked surprised at this, and I whispered back.

"I don't want you to stop."

He picked up his wand from the bedside table, and murmured a spell that I couldn't quite hear.

"Contraceptive spell."

I nodded, grateful he'd remembered.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." I'd never been so sure about anything. I knew it would hurt, and right now I didn't care. But that didn't stop me biting my lip in pain as he pushed into me.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"Just… just go slowly." And he did. It took a while, but the pain faded.

Afterwards, we lay, wrapped in each others arms. Now I was even more certain that I couldn't walk away from him, pretend all this never happened. I'm pretty sure he didn't want to either.

**AN: So, it's nearly the end of the year. Draco's told her what he's supposed to do, but what will he really do? Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This one's just Hermione/Draco angst, I'm afraid. Bit of a filler chapter, really. The smut will return later, however.**

So, here we are. The last time we'd ever sit in the Great Hall, listen to one of Dumbledore's speeches. The last time I'd ever see Draco Malfoy, unless we happened to run into each other somewhere. Unusually for me, I wasn't paying much attention to what Dumbledore was saying - I had far too much on my mind.

Afterwards, I sat on my bed, reluctant to take down the last few photographs and admit I was leaving for ever. Hogwarts was like a second home to me, but once I walked out, I wouldn't be returning again. Instead, I was going to London, St Mungo's, to train as a Healer. Meanwhile, there was a month of muggle life to contend with first – despite now being of age, my parents preferred me not to use magic in the house, so I had to do all my chores by hand – at least when they were around. What they don't know won't hurt them, after all.

As I was leaving, an owl flew through the window and landed on my trunk. It held out its leg, and I removed the roll of parchment. The owl didn't leave, so it was clearly waiting for a reply.

"Hermione,

Owl me when you start at St Mungo's, and we'll go for lunch sometime. Enjoy your holiday. The owl that delivered this is for you – his name is Orion.

Draco."

I looked back at the owl, Orion. He flew up and landed on my shoulder as I tucked Draco's letter into my bag. Casting a levitation spell on my trunk, I floated it down to the entrance hall, where we were all supposed to gather for the journey to Hogsmeade station. Managing to catch Draco's eye, I nodded.

"Hey, Hermione, where'd you get the owl?"

I should have realised Ron would be curious.

"A present. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to sort out the first years."

I'd forgotten, of course, that I would be expected to spend the train journey with Draco. So, it seemed, had he. Until he walked into the compartment and found me waiting for him.

"Hermione," he murmured softly.

I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. He, in an uncharacteristic display of gentleness, started stroking my hair.

"What am I going to do without you, Granger? You don't know how much I need you." He said this so quietly I almost didn't hear him – I don't think he intended me to hear.

"Draco?"

He looked at me, unsure of himself for once.

"I need you too."

So it wasn't the three little words that lovers more commonly say, but it was so rare for him to show any emotion at all.

"This next month is going to be hell – sure you can't come to London straight away?"

"I'm sure, although I can probably visit. What are you doing in London anyway?"

"I'm supposed to be looking for a bride. A pureblood witch to carry on the Malfoy line." He grimaced. "My father is most insistent – doesn't want me disgracing the family name, as he puts it."

"What if you don't find anyone?"

"He's going to marry me off to some cousin I've never met, if that's the case." He looked so distraught at this possibility that I knew what I had to do.

"Draco, you have to find someone, there's no other choice."

"But what about you? I can't just leave you."

"We'll keep in touch – we can owl each other and so on. We just… won't be able to do what we have been doing."

Shaking his head, Draco pulled me onto his lap.

"That won't be enough, you know it won't."

"It has to be."

The rest of the journey passed in near-silence, with the two of us clinging to each other. By the time the train arrived at platform 9 ¾, I was openly crying.

"See you soon, Draco."

"Love you, Hermione."

Before I could reply, Lucius Malfoy strode up, and looked approvingly at Draco. He assumed, of course, that he was the reason I was crying. Although this was partly true, it wasn't because I'd been insulted – I'd stopped doing that a long time ago.

Wiping my eyes, I picked up my trunk and walked purposefully towards the barrier. I'd already shown enough weakness in front of Lucius Malfoy – I wasn't going to show any more. Once through the barrier, I knew I'd have to deal with my parents asking about why I'd been crying. They meant well, but I really didn't want to talk about it yet.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I strongly suspected it would be wobbly. We walked out to the car, and mom loaded my luggage while I went and sat in the passenger seat, tears rolling down my cheeks again. A packet of tissues appeared in my lap, and I took one gratefully.

"Is this because you've finished school? I know you liked it."

"No." I wiped my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You haven't had a fight with your friends?"

I shook my head.

"So it's boy trouble."

Reluctantly, I had to admit that she was right.

"So, what happened?"

"His family are forcing him to get married, and they don't approve of me."

"Whyever not?"

"Remember I told you about purebloods and muggleborns?"

"Yes."

"Well, Draco belongs to a very old pureblood family, and he's expected to carry on the family line and name. If he doesn't find himself a pureblood wife, they'll find one for him.

"Draco? Isn't he the one you hated?"

"We… um… got to know each other this year." In more ways than my family ever needed to know, I thought. "I love him, and he loves me."

"Ooh, sounds like a real Romeo and Juliet story to me!"

**AN: Do I need to say it again? Time to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Last chapter, finally. Apologies for the profanity - I don't usually use it but I needed some here. It just fitted.**

Despite everything he'd said about meeting up again when I got to London, I was convinced I'd seen the last of Draco Malfoy. When I saw an article about him in the Daily Prophet, I was even more certain. Especially as the witch he was parading around with had an enormous diamond ring on a particular finger.

I can't say I hadn't expected this, but I still spent a week holed up in my bedroom, refusing to speak to anyone. I didn't even answer any owls, which worried Ginny Weasley enough to make her turn up on my doorstep one day. My mum let her in, but told her that I wasn't exactly in a talkative mood.

"That's ok, Mrs Granger."

I could hear her coming up the stairs, but she managed to enter my room before I could find my wand and lock the door.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She sat next to me on my bed, and passed me a box of tissues.

"It's nothing, Ginny."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be hiding in here, crying like this. So what, or who, caused it?"

"Someone."

"I'm going to get it out of you if it takes all day, Hermione Granger. You're not the sort of person to cry unless it's really important."

She would, too. Ginny could be really persistent at times. I sensed that this was going to be one of those times. I was right.

"So, you going to tell me?"

"You're not going to shut up unless I do, are you?"

"No."

"Somehow, I knew that." Before I lost my nerve, I blurted it out. "It's to do with Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy? But we haven't seen him since Hogwarts finished. What's he done?"

I couldn't get the words out, I was too upset.

"He didn't… Oh, I don't know, Hermione. You'll have to tell me. And then I'll go hex him if you want me to, ok?"

I scrabbled on the floor for the paper, then handed it to her. While she read it, I tried to compose myself.

"So Malfoy's found himself a future brood mare, what's the big deal? Unless, no, that can't be."

"Unless what, Ginny?"

"You and him were somehow… involved, back at Hogwarts." She couldn't stop the disgusted look creeping onto her face. Knowing that she was going to take this badly, I nodded, slowly.

"You… and Malfoy?" She laughed. "Sorry, Hermione, I just don't see that happening. You're, well, you, and he's Malfoy."

"Meaning he's pureblood and I'm not?"

"Meaning he's an arrogant git who's so far up his own arse he wouldn't even know the meaning of the word emotion if it jumped up and down in front of him, and you're possibly the person he hates most after Harry."

"And this is why I never said anything – because I knew no-one would understand."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." She paused, trying to get used to the idea of Draco and me. "So, what happened?"

I told her, briefly and leaving out all of the intimate details, which she really didn't need to know.

"Malfoy needs some sense knocked into him," she declared.

"No, Ginny. If his family find out about me, they'd probably kill him."

"Don't worry, they won't find out. But I do need to have a word with him."

"Ginny? Exactly what are you plotting?"

"Plotting? Hermione, my dear, I don't plot." Her smirk told me otherwise. "Now, don't you start at St Mungo's on Monday?" I nodded, realising my summer holiday had some to an end. "Well then, you'd better get yourself down to London, hadn't you?"

Ginny was acting suspiciously, but there was nothing I could do about it.

…………………

A week later, I was beginning to settle into my Healer training, and had been spending hours on the wards in St Mungo's. I was just about to have my lunch break when I was called to the ward specialising in damage from curses.

"Sorry, Miss Granger, but he's insisting on seeing only you."

If it hadn't been for the shock of platinum blond hair, still somehow intact, I wouldn't even have recognised Draco Malfoy. Whatever Ginny had cast on him, she'd done a very thorough job.

"If I say I'm sorry, Hermione, will you ask the female Weasel to reverse all of this?" He sounded squeaky and high pitched, nothing like what I remembered.

"I might. That depends if you mean it or not."

"Malfoys don't beg, Granger, but I'm damn well begging you now."

"Why's that? So your precious fucking fiancée won't have to see you like this? Embarrassed, are we, Malfoy?"

Even as I spat out the words, I was regretting them. I really had to learn how to keep my mouth shut. The rest of the staff were quietly assembling in the doorway, expecting to witness a blazing row. Ginny must have sneaked in somehow, because Draco soon returned to normal. This only meant we could scream at each other more loudly.

I don't remember everything we said to each other that day, but I know I made a lot of sarcastic comments about the woman he'd been seen out with, and I'm pretty sure he said something about me being married to my career and books. I do remember how it ended though – his fiancée appeared just as he said something she shouldn't have heard. She flung her engagement ring back in his face and stormed out. Malfoy barely even noticed her; we were too busy shouting at each other to pay attention to anyone else.

"I fucking love you, Hermione, but you're too blind to damn well see it!"

I opened my mouth to shout yet another retort back at him, when I actually realised what he'd said. A few moments later, loud cheers and clapping came from behind me, and I nervously turned around. Anyone in the hospital who was capable of walking had managed to find their way to the room, and had been listening to us.

I felt Draco's arms wrap around me as they'd done so many times before, and I leaned back against him. I felt like I belonged there, with Draco. And if his family didn't like it, then they'd just have to lump it. I wasn't giving him up again. Not for anything.

"Ok, people, show's over. Nothing to see here. Off you go." Ginny pushed her way through the crowd and began herding them out of the door. Then, she turned to us, clinging to each other as though our lives depended on it.

"Well, Hermione, I have to admit I was sceptical about you two, but in the end you were right. And as for you, Malfoy, you hurt her like that again and you'll have the entire Weasley family after you, understand?"

He just smirked, and apparated us away.

**AN: So, we reach the end. Read and review for the last time, people.**


End file.
